An engagement
by littlemisselphie
Summary: Brittany & Santana are 24 and out of Lima. Big news changes everything. Sad at first, but stick with it! Brittania featuring Quinn, Beth, Puck and a light sprinkle of Faberry
1. Chapter 1

Brittany was teaching her kindergarten dance class when her phone rang. She immediately recognized the ringtone as Santana's and let the class of squealing six year olds relax while she answered it.

"Hi San, whats up?"

"Britt, I know you have a class now, but we need to talk. Big News. Meet me at the café in a half hour, okay?

Brittany nodded.

"I can't see you nod 'ya know know"

Brittany giggled. "Oops, okay, I'll see you then"

A half hour later Brittany walked into Sunny's, a small café that had become a staple for Brittany and Santana. The formica counters and regulars reminded them a little of Lima. Even though they were happy to be out of the small town, a little taste of home was nice. Brittany spotted Santana right away. The brunette was sitting in their favourite corner booth, her long dark hair pulled into a braid, head bent low as she scribbled notes down on a legal pad, ear pressed tight to her cell phone.

"Hi" Brittany chirped as she pecked Santana on the cheek and slid into the seat across from her. Santana's amber eyes flicked to her, and she flashed Brittany an apologetic smile. Brittany ordered a BLT with lemonade while Santana finished her call.

"Sorry" Santana sighed as she tucked her phone in her purse. "This case is gonna kick my well-toned ass"

Brittany rolled her eyes "Nobody can kick YOUR ass Santana. Duh"

Santana laughed. "That's right, don't you forget it." She punched Brittany's tan arm playfully across the table. Leaning back in the vinyl booth, Santana surveyed her friend. She looked good. Her hair was almost down to the small of her back. Since graduating 6 years ago, Brittany never wore her hair down anymore. Santana liked it loose. Yes, Brittany looked good, she always did. Santana was pulled from her thoughts by a squeal. She blinked and watched as Brittany happily clapped her hands.

"I solved the maze on the kids menu! On my first try!" Brittany beamed. Santana grinned back.

"We'll get scissors from the waiter. You have to put this on your fridge." Brittany nodded, exclaiming to the waiter about her good news as he brought her food over.

15 minutes and one BLT later Brittany finally remembered why she came here in the first place. "Santana!" She said, "What did you want to tell me?"

The smile that was on Santana's face fell, and her gaze suddenly was everywhere but the blonde across from her. "Well…" she said. Brittany nudged her. Santana squared her shoulders. "Mike proposed."

Brittany gaped, shocked, at Santana. "W-w-what?" She whispered, "when?"

Santana took Brittany's hand, and tried soothing her. "Last night at dinner. Come on Britt, we knew it was bound to happen, we've been together for 2 years now. He's a good guy, and he loves me, and…" She trailed off, noticing the blank look on her best friend's face.

"We've been together for 8 years San, we've been best friends for…" She paused, trying to count.

"B, come on, that's not the same thing."

"You're right, " she said stubbornly, "it was better"

Santana shook her head. "Stop it B, you're fighting a losing battle. You and I were never dating, and I can't marry you, you know that"

Brittany tore her hand out of the Latina's. "That's right" she spat, bitterly, "I forgot, sex isn't dating."

Santana groaned. This was one of the only times she's ever seen Brittany upset, and she hated that she was causing it. "B! No, sex isn't dating, and we haven't…you know…for like a year now anyways. It's time we both move on."

Brittany slammed a twenty on the table and glared at the woman across from her. "No!" She shouted and ran out of the restaurant. Santana ran after her, grabbing the purse the blonde forgot on her way out. She caught Brittany leaning against her yellow bug, crying. She reached out, cupping the girls cheek in her hand and brushing away her tears.

"I'm so sorry B. It's just, we're not kids anymore. We have to grow up"

Brittany shook her head slowly and whispered, "I thought that's why we moved away from Lima. So we could be together, for real."

"We're in Cleveland, not San Francisco or New York. We couldn't be together, not for real anyway. Nobody would understand. Think about what your students would think."

"I don't care what they think." She grumbled, but the strength in her voice was fading. Santana's argument was winning, it always did.

"I just," Brittany murmured, "I love you San."

Santana leaned forward, letting her forehead touch Brittany's and her hands settled into their familiar place on her hips.

"Oh Britt," Santana breathed, "I love you too." She slowly traced a path from Brittany's temple to the corner of her mouth, imprinting the satin skin to memory. Ever so softly, she kissed the pink lips she knew so well. She could taste the salt from Brittany's tears. She swallowed her sadness, and, while Brittany's eyes were still closed, quietly walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N **if I owned glee Santana & Brittany would run that show.

Mike hung the car keys on the hook as he walked through Santana's front door. He had been staying there ever since they got engaged a week ago. It was 11:00, his dinner with his boss had run late, and traffic was bad. He had hoped that Santana would be in bed, but when he saw the glow of the computer screen coming from the kitchen he knew she was still up working.

"You need to get some rest, or you'll be too tired to present the case anyway" he said, kissing the top of her head. Her hair was disheveled, clothes rumpled, eyeliner smeared. She grunted and turned to face him.

"This case could make my career." She said, a little more harshly than she had intended.

"It'll also break you babe, you look terrible."

She shot him a glare. "Thanks, I'm so glad I'm choosing to spend my life with YOU"

"I um just meant, well..." he stuttered. Her glare still caught him off guard; it was as vicious as it was back in high school. He thought back to McKinley, Santana had ruled the school. She was always perfectly manicured, her hair pristine and curled. Santana's ruthless perfection was always a turn on for him. She was different now; she was stressed a lot, and never seemed to be quite in control. But that old Santana, she'd never even noticed him as anything more than Puck's friend. Now, he had her. So she was overwhelmed, at least she was his. And once this case was over, things would get better.

"It's okay Mike. I'm just…"

"Stressed?" He finished, and she nodded.

"I'll be in bed in 20 minutes."

He kissed her forehead again and rubbed her shoulder and padded to the bedroom.

Santana rubbed her eyes. Poor Mike, she hadn't meant to go off on him. She was so tired. She hadn't slept in days. Mike thought it was all about the case. Santana snorted. As if a silly case could make her lose sleep. Please, she may not be a cheerio anymore, but that didn't mean she wasn't Santana Lopez, and Santana Lopez did not get nervous before a case. The reason Santana wasn't sleeping was Brittany. She hadn't seen her best friend since she announced her engagement. She missed the blonde so much, she missed the sunshine she brought with her anywhere she went, the quirky comments, her laughter, her voice, her arms around Santana's waist…

"Babe?" Mike's voice snapped Santana out of her daze. She shut off her computer, turned off the lights and headed back to reality.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** sorry those last two were short. Again, I own nothing. Reviews are delicious. Feed me.

"One two three four, one two three four" Brittany coached as she led her students. "You're all doing super good! We're done for the day, go get changed." Brittany smiled as she watched the girls scamper away. She rolled her shoulders and walked over to the stereo. She flipped to the radio, and smiled when she heard the song. She started singing softly to herself, remembering the lyrics right for once.

"_Don't stop believing, hold on to that feeeelinggg"_

"Reliving the glory days B?" Brittany jumped and spun around.

"Oh, it's you". She said, seeing Santana.

Santana dipped her head, and took another step toward Brittany, her heels clacking on the wood dance floor.

"Britt, we need to talk" Santana murmured.

"Did you decide to marry me instead of Mike?"

"No, but-

Brittany shook her head. "Then I don't wanna talk." Brittany turned back around and shut off the stereo. She felt a hand on her arm. "B" Santana whispered, "please." Taking a deep breath, Brittany turned to face everything she wanted.

"Brittany, I want you to be my maid of honor. I know things are….strange between us, but you're still my best friend. When we were little we used to imagine our weddings, you were always my maid of honor. We made scrapbooks full of lacey dresses, pink bouquets, and huge cakes. And now we're adults and its happening for real and I can't," she took a shaky breath "I can't do it without you B. You're the one that's good with people, you're the one that knows what kind of flowers look good, what kind of cake people like, how big the centerpieces should be, what length looks good on bridesmaids, what the hell a color scheme is-"

"SAN" Brittany interrupted. "It's okay, its okay" The blonde soothed her hyperventilating friend. She tucked a strand of dark hair behind Santana's ear. "I'll be your moh." Suddenly Santana started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Brittany asked innocently.

"It's just that usually I'm the one comforting you, fixing your problems. And now, YOU'RE telling me to calm down." Brittany smiled, it was true. She started laughing too. The two kept laughing until they were clenching their sides and gasping for breath. Santana was so happy in that moment. She had her best friend back, even if it was just for a moment.

"B, one more thing?" San asked in between gasps.

"Yeah S?"

"What the HELL is a moh?"

Moh=maid of honor, just in case you don't watch say yes to the dress.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** If I owned glee Santana and Brittany would already be official. Thanks to all the lovely reviews. They make me happy. Also, this is my first story for fanfiction, and I LOVE IT. A little Quinn in this chapter, I'm still deciding if I should sprinkle in some Faberry. Thoughts?

p.s. glee fandom is the best.

Brittany was right in the middle of her bubble bath when her phone rang. She grumbled as she stumbled out of the soapy water, threw on her yellow terrycloth robe and rushed to the kitchen.

"Hello" she answered breathlessly.

"Hey Brittany" the voice on the other end said easily.

"Oh! Hi Quinn. If I talk on the phone and take a bath at the same time, will I get electrocuted?"

Quinn laughed, "Just don't drop the phone in the water, and we should be fine"

Brittany smiled and slipped back into the tub. "So whats up Q?"

"Santana asked me to be a bridesmaid, and I know you're her maid of honor."

Brittany sighed.

Quinn sighed too. "I just wanted to see how you're doing. I was kind of shocked when she told me about the engagement."

Brittany whimpered "She's supposed to be with me"

Quinn had known Brittany since they were in 4th grade, she could tell by now when Britt was about to cry, and now was one of those times. "B, don't move, I'll be right over"

20 minutes later Quinn was sitting on the floor of Brittany's bathroom floor with tissues and a box of Peeps. She sat quietly by her friend's side and let her vent, interrupting only to remind Brittany that Peeps don't float.

"Fucking Santana" Quinn murmured under her breath.

Brittany's head snapped towards Quinn, sending a spray of water on Quinn's favourite dress. "Fucking Santana was the best thing ever. And so was she." Brittany said indignantly. "It's my fault. I'm the stupid one." Brittany sunk further into the water. She loved Quinn, but she wasn't Santana. If Santana was here, she would climb into the tub with Brittany, whisper Spanish lullabies in her ear and rub her shoulders. Tears welled up in Brittany's eyes. They would never do that again. "My fault" she whispered, throat thick with sadness.

Quinn shook her head, "B, it's not your fault."

Brittany nodded vehemently. "If I was a boy, everything would be okay. That's why Santana won't marry me."

"Brittany! Santana won't marry you because she's a coward, just like Noah" Quinn muttered under her breath.

Brittany furrowed her brow, "You're STILL mad at Puck for knocking you in?"

Quinn smiled ruefully. "Up B, he knocked me UP. And no, he just hasn't contacted Beth yet, and they have a legal obligation to meet, it was the main requirement with Ms. Corcoran's adoption"

Brittany poked Quinn's arm. "What does that mean?"

"Poor 8 year old Beth is trying to find her dad. I spoke with Shelby the last time I visited Beth, and she's really getting upset. She thinks her dad doesn't love her."

Brittany frowned. "Poor baby B. How sad to not know you're loved." She smiled then. "At least Santana knows I love her." She turned to Quinn "And Beth has the best birth mommy in the world, and she has enough love for a bajillion Puck's"

Quinn hugged her friend, not caring if she got soaked, or that Brittany was naked. That was the greatest thing about Brittany, she found the good in any situation, and could always make anyone feel better, even the perpetually jaded Quinn. She whispered into her friends ear "Don't worry B, it'll all work out."

Brittany whispered back "Will you help me? I can't do this without you."

Quinn nodded. "We'll get through it together"

A/N don't hate on me for hating on Puck, he has his own side to the story! Next chapter will be happier (hopefully)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **to everybody that reviews, I LOVE IT! Seriously, I'm sending love to all you guys, can you feel it? Haha. Spashley20 (love your screen name by the by) I don't know if I can fit faberry in here… but I'll definitely try, or else I'll write something else. And yeah, this is sad, but it'll make the end so much sweeter, I promise!

Santana was staring out her apartment window, thinking about what else, her. She began spinning her engagement ring absently in her hand. She stared at it. A white gold band with a single diamond, (a little small for Santana's taste…) it was pretty, but didn't feel right. Somehow, when she looked at it, the slim band seemed gaudy; the modest diamond seemed to sparkle obnoxiously. The whole ring seemed to scream out, to demand attention; the 'oohs' and 'ahhs' of women at her work, giggles and squeals from strangers in the mall, requests of the proposal story from relatives, just overall happiness. She wasn't sure she wanted that.

"S, sweetie, I don't mean to rush you, but we have a cake tasting at 3 and we have to leave now if we want to make it in time"

Santana turned to face Quinn, "Sorry, I'm coming. Let me just grab my purse." She walked into the kitchen and grabbed her black leather bag.

"Let's go!" Quinn yelled from the doorway.

Santana huffed "Coming!" she yelled back loudly. She started after her friend, hesitated, slipped off her ring, and followed her friend.

Sorry this is super short, I just really wanted it to stand alone as a chapter. I'll have the next one up in like 20 minutes, (I'm on a roll) like I said, I just wanted the end to have the full impact.

I'll be back with a new and longer chapter before you can finish an episode of glee! (I'm so geeky it's not even funny)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N see? I'm super fast! enjoy, hopefully. The minute I own something, I'll let you know

Quinn and Santana were halfway through a piece of red velvet cake at Gateau Beacoup when they heard a gasp behind them.

"No Way!" Both women turned. Santana groaned. It was Rachel Berry.

"QUINN!" The brunette exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" She ran over to their table and kissed Quinn on her cheek, her lips staying on the blonde's skin a moment too long. Quinn pulled out a chair and Berry sat down, scooting her chair close to Quinn's, so their knees were touching. Quinn's face lit up, her blue eyes sparkling. Santana whistled and leaned back in her metal chair, crossing her arms.

"I'm not gonna even touch this."

Rachel blinked, turning her attention to Santana. "Hello Santana. It's been awhile. I invited you to my annual glee-union party, but as I recall, you couldn't make it." Santana cleared her throat,

"I, umm, had a big case, and um," she mumbled. She quickly changed the subject "So, how's the production of Oklahoma! coming? I hear it got amazing reviews." Rachel beamed, and began chattering animatedly about set designs and rewrites to include more lines for her to Quinn, who was hanging on her every word. Santana surveyed Rachel. She looked, well, basically the same. Her hair was still long, but she had bangs now. She still dressed like a slutty grandma, but had added a black wrap dress and yellow heels under her signature cardigan. Santana thought she looked more kiddish than ever, even with the eyeliner, but apparently Quinn digged it. Their flirting was making Santana a little curious; she'd have to ask Q about it later, because something was going on there.

"So Rachel, why are you here?" Santana asked, tired of being left out. Rachel brushed her bangs away from her eyes.

"Well, my show just got a review in the Globe, and I've been contacted by numerous directors of prestige who have requested to have me star in their Broadway productions of Oklahoma! As Laurey. I've accepted an offer, so I'm throwing a goodbye party. We'll play charades, sing karaoke, and I've compiled a slideshow of memories for us to watch. Plus, I ordered a cake with an array of scenes from the show. I think the party will be quite a hit, if I say so myself."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Sounds like a blast." Quinn shot her a glare. "Be nice S, it sounds more fun than a Friday night at your house, watching you work or snuggle with B while we watch So You Think You Can Dance." Santana flipped her hair, "Do you want me to remind you who drove us here?" Rachel touched Quinn's arm "I'd love to give Quinn a ride home"

"Of course you would" The latina smirked. Rachel and Quinn both blushed.

"So, umm, why are you two here?" Rachel asked, her voice higher than normal. Quinn jumped in, "S is getting married."

Rachel clapped, and squealed. "You and Brittany are finally tying the knot?" Quinn shook her head quickly, and Santana's eyes dropped to the table.

"No" she said softly.

"O-oh" Rachel stammered. "I just thought…" Santana slammed her hands on the table.

"Yeah, I know, 'you just thought', but you know what, you didn't!" Santana yelled "Okay? Why would you think me and Brittany would get married? Just because of high school? High school is stupid Rachel. You dated Puck in high school. High school wasn't reality. We're in the real world now, and we have to be adults. We can't just do whatever we want okay? We can't just marry whoever we feel like. Life isn't like that. Life isn't fair. There are expectations, and judgments, and even fucking laws. God Rachel, just because your dads are best friends with the LBGQ-"

"LBGTQ" Rachel cut in.

"Whatever, your parents are best friends with the gay parade, but I'm not, 'cus I'm not, and I'm engaged to Mike" Santana fizzled out. "Fuck" she added tiredly. Rachel frowned sympathetically, patting Santana's arm.

"I just thought, she just loves you, I'm sorry"

Santana shrugged, running her hands through her hair. "Shit. Sorry Rach, I know you didn't mean it that way, I'm just a little stressed at the moment."

"Well congratulations anyway" Rachel said, silently noting Santana's red manicured ringless finger.

"Thanks." Quinn let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. The tension in the room seemed to lift, and soon the three were trying every flavor of wedding cake available.

"So Quinn, are you enjoying the duties of being a moh?" Rachel asked between bites of strawberry shortcake.

"How the hell does everybody but me know what moh means?" Santana said, laughing.

Quinn smiled. "I'm actually not the maid of honor, Brittany is."

Rachel patted her mouth with her napkin, casting a cautionary glance at Santana. "Huh. She's busy then?"

Santana pointedly began checking her blackberry. Quinn motioned Rachel closer. "She didn't really take the engagement news well." Quinn didn't have to explain any further, Rachel understood.

"It sort of breaks your heart" Rachel whispered. Quinn sighed and nodded.

"It's breaking Santana's heart too."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I own a blueberry muffin, and that's about it. A little action in this chapter. If you don't like smut, fanfiction might not be your site.

"Baby, come here"

Santana recognized the tone in Mike's voice. "Just a minute Mike, I'm a little busy"

"You've been on the computer all night. Your case is over." He came up behind her, slinging his arms around her neck. "You won, remember?" He murmured, kissing the bare shoulder where her Cheerios sweatshirt hung low. She nodded. "I remember" she smiled, "I kicked ass" He ran his hands along her arms. "Let's celebrate." Santana closed her eyes, emerging herself in the feeling of being touched, being wanted, of floating away, forgetting who she was actually with. Mike saw her shoulders slump, and her head tilt back, giving him access to her jawline. "Just let me shut this down, you get safe" He smiled victoriously.

"You don't want babies yet S?" he joked.

She opened one eye "Don't joke about that, and don't call me S. Just be quiet, you're going to ruin it." He shrugged.

"Hey, wait a minute, what are you doing?" He leaned down, focusing on her laptop screen. She was doing research, that wasn't unusual, but the name that came up was. "Why the hell are you looking up Puck?"

Santana mumbled something incoherent. She was ready now, why was he talking?

"Santana?" She groaned when his arms left her.

"Let's not talk right now Mike, okay?"

"Are you sleeping with him?" Mike asked angrily.

"God no, Shit Mike, I'm doing research for Quinn. Beth wants to meet her daddy, but nobody knows where Puck scampered off too after high school."

Mike took a deep breath. "Sorry."

Santana turned to look at her fiancée. His brow was creased; he was obviously worried about what she would think about his accusations. She didn't really care, to be honest, it was kind of a legitimate worry. But it was sweet that he cared about her being monogamous. She wasn't used to guys being…sweet. Guys were usually just something she did when she was drunk or lonely, and because she was expected to. She smiled at him, more gently than usual, letting him know she wasn't mad. He would make her happy. She knew that. He let her go on runs at 4:30 in the morning, he didn't eat fish because he knew she was allergic, he never bothered her when she was working, and he always bought her favourite brand of shampoo when he went to the store, even though it was 4 dollars more. What more could she ask for? A small thought bloomed in her mind, and blue eyes appeared.

Mike was touching her again, his breath on her neck, his lips on her ear. She let herself escape, imagine these arms that touch her were thin and pale, the hand leading her to the bedroom were soft, that the eyes roaming her were that startling, lovely, intoxicating blue. She moaned. Their lips connected and she was like tumbling down into the exotic and mysterious place that existed within Santana; where being desired, kept her captive. She didn't like this cavern inside her, this place where anyone's touch, man, woman, Puck, could hypnotize her, but she couldn't stop it. She couldn't stop it, but she couldn't forget either, couldn't forget the pain of being with someone other than her, of hurting her, of loving her. So she was trapped, and all she could do was pretend. She felt Mike's lips brush her shoulder, let her mind go and her body give in, and once again they were no longer chapped and rough, but rosy and plump, the hair that tickled her stomach as Mike kissed the waistline of her skirt was blonde and long. She clutched his shoulders, dragging his mouth back up to meet hers, squeezing her eyes shut, caught between reality and her dream. It was too much, but she couldn't stop, and she scratched at his back, needing to be full, close, to release the pressure that was tearing her apart. He unhooked her bra. The tongue that grazed her was soft and delicate. He took his time, but she needed more. She growled, and Mike roughly tore off her silk underwear grunting, a reminder of who she wasn't with. She felt it growing inside her as he kissed her thighs, as his passion pressed hard against her. He grabbed her face and kissed her hard as he drove into her, grinding her chest to his before releasing her to fall back to the bed. She gasped and her eyes flew open, reality crashing into her again and again, in a way her fantasy could never do. She turned her head to the side, so Mike wouldn't see the tears slide down her face.

Santana always cried during sex. The first time it happened, right at his climax, Mike freaked out. Did he hurt her? Did he do something wrong? Santana had been around the block, she'd know if he messed up. "Babe, what happened?" Mike whispered after, when they were lying in bed, naked, not touching. She had turned to face him, hair tousled, mascara smudged, eyes vacant. "I only cry when it's really good" She whispered seductively. He smiled, chest inflating. "Awesome" he leaned forward to kiss her, too distracted by his ego to notice that she didn't kiss back, or to analyze the hitch in her voice when she answered him. He didn't' really care. All he knew was that he was good, really good, every single time.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N I own nothing, duh. Again, I'm sorry this is so sad, but I just really want this story to be authentic and realistic for the characters. Sorry for it being so late, I went to camp, and I came back and was sleeppyyy.

Quinn was braiding Beth's hair when she heard a knock on her apartment door. "Come in" Quinn called.

Shelby Corcoran walked in, and Beth squealed. "Mommy!"

Shelby smiled, scooping her daughter up in a hug. "Hi baby girl, how was your day with Quinn?" The little girl giggled.

"Good. She painted my nails, and we went to the zoo, and visited Mr. Artie at his school and saw his glee club, and Quinny sang."

"Sounds like you had quite a weekend! Go get your stuff, I have to talk to Quinny."

Beth nodded, and scampered down the hallway, her fair blonde pigtails bouncing behind her.

Shelby turned to Quinn, "Have you heard from Noah yet?"

Quinn shook her head, "No, but I've had Santana Lopez-"

"The lawyer?"

"Yeah, she's a friend of mine. She got me an address somewhere in Kansas, and a phone number"

"Hmm," Shelby nodded, impressed. "He splits six years ago, nobody can find him, and this lawyer finds him after searching for a week? Should I be worried that this wasn't done in a law abiding fashion?"

Quinn laughed, "No, Santana is just really, really good. Plus, she had her own issues with Noah in high school, so she was motivated. Turns out he got a speeding ticket three years back, she tracked him through that. "

"Well alright then, did she contact him?"

"No, she said she would if I wanted to, but she just gave me the information."

Shelby clapped her hands briskly, "Sounds good. Shall I call the son-of-bitch, or should you?"

Quinn glanced nervously around for Beth, but she was still out of sight. "I'll talk to him, I'm sure that once I reach him, he'll be more than happy to meet Beth. He did name her."

Shelby raised an eyebrow. "As sure as I am that Puckerman will suddenly blossom into the Hallmark movie dream dad, he has NEVER tried contacting us. Just remember that, and be stern with him. If he doesn't want to come willingly, he'll have to deal with me."

Quinn gulped. Beth flounced out of the bedroom, carrying her pink plaid luggage. "I'm ready mommy!" She chirped. Quinn hugged Beth, and with a poignant nod from Shelby, the pair were gone.

Quinn flopped down on her couch, ready for a nap. Beth was delightful, but she had Puck's spunky energy. Her phone buzzed from the coffee table, and Quinn reached to answer the text.

"_Call him now Quinn!"_ She groaned, she would be eternally grateful to Shelby for letting her stay a part of her daughter's life, but the woman could be just so….agressive. Well, she might as well get it over with. She figured she'd be pestered to no end until she did it anyways. Quinn stood up, smoothed her pale pink linen pants, and walked into the kitchen. She popped open a bottle of white wine and poured herself a generous glass. She downed half the glass, then picked up her phone and dialed the number in one motion. She had memorized the number by the first night Santana had given it to her. She drummed her fingers nervously on the table as the phone rang. After the 5th ring, she was about to hang up, when the line crackled, and suddenly, there was that smooth, confident voice on the other end. "Hello, Puckerman residence" She gasped; it had been so long.

"Hi Puck, It's Quinn, we need to talk."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N** The end is near! I own nothing. Sorry for the HUGE delay in these last few chapters, my summer has been excruciatingly busy. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! They really help.

It was 3 weeks before the wedding, and instead of helping Santana, Brittany was sitting in her bedroom cross-legged on the floor. She had found her old "Wedding Book". She had kept hers, and she wondered absently where Santana's was. She frowned; she had probably thrown it out a long time ago. As she flipped through the pages, tears filled her eyes. Even when she was little, Brittany thought she and San would be together forever. And now, everything was wrong. She absently rubbed her chest. There was always a dull ache there now. She wanted it to go away. She flipped to the last page. It was a picture of her and Santana kissing. It was probably the only one that existed.

They had gone to the beach, their summer going into senior year. They had woken up early, made a picnic, packed San's ipod and speaker, and Santana had even curled Brittany's hair. And as soon as they had stepped out the door, it began to rain. Brittany remembered how she had broke down crying right there. She had been so excited, and now it was ruined. Santana had taken her hand, kissed it, and led her to Brittany's Honda civic like it was a stagecoach. "The beach is even more fun when it's raining" She had promised Brittany. And it was. Sure, they couldn't work on their tans, or play how-many-guys-can-ask-for-your-number, but nobody else was there. So, just for that day, San had let them be a real couple, out in public, without hiding anything. Instead of linking pinkies they held hands, Santana said that Brittany looked hot in her yellow bikini, not cute, and when baby turtles waddled by, Santana called her over by yelling 'sweetheart' instead of 'B'. Brittany sighed, what a fantastic day. Brittany had been lying on her back, trying to take pictures of the cloud that looked like a giraffe, when Santana had crawled over her, brushed her hair off her face and kissed her. Brittany had smiled, forgetting the giraffe, and slung her arms around San's neck. "I love you" Santana murmured into Brittany's mouth. That was the first time Santana told her that. Brittany sat up, causing Santana to slide back on to the towel.

"Really?" Brittany whispered, because sometimes guys said that just to get in her pants. Santana nodded, her dark eyes burning. "Even when we're in school?" Santana nodded again. "Even when we just link pinkies?" Santana nodded again.

"Do you want proof?" she had asked. Before Brittany could think about it, Santana had grabbed Brittany's Polaroid and was kissing Brittany. She heard the click of the camera, and Santana pulled away. She gave Brittany the picture. "Keep it."

Brittany smiled, she knew how much this meant, that Santana was giving up control of this picture, of this proof of their relationship.

"You know I love you" Brittany said, "Do you want proof anyway?" Santana laughed, and pulled the blonde in closer, running her hands up her hips.

"Yeah Brittany, prove it to me" and once again they were kissing.

Brittany slowly came back to reality, to discover she was sobbing. She took a shaky breath and began rocking back and forth to calm herself down. She began to rub her chest again, the ache had come back, and it was stronger than ever, she was whimpering and scratching at the pain in her heart. Her eyes flew open and she looked down, and saw the red marks on her skin. This had to stop. Something had to change. Brittany stared down at the picture, and knew what she had to do.

11 blocks away Santana was in Columbus's only high end wedding salon, for the final wedding dress fitting. She stood in front of three full size mirrors on a round pedestal. She ran her hands along the clean white cut of her wedding dress. It was a simple, strapless gown that almost had a mermaid gown style, flaring off in soft petals on the bottom. Her favourite part was the black gauze ribbon that tied around her ribcage, and formed a flower on the side. Wedding attendants were fluttering around her, grabbing veils, tiaras, and bouquets for her to try and tittering about how 'Vera is a genius'. Yeah right, she thought, as if Santana Lopez would ever be caught dead wearing a tiara. Everybody was bustling around her, shoving all this glittery gauze in her face, and she couldn't think. "Ahh!" she groaned as she threw her head back. "Get me more champagne!" she snapped at the attendants, and they all scampered away. She ran her fingers through her hair and eyed herself over, dark eyes brooding. The damn zipper wasn't all the way up. She reached back, struggling to find the small zipper.

"Let me help you".

Santana recognizes the voice immediately, and her hands drop. Brittany finds the zipper, and slowly drags it up, her fingers tracing up Santana's spine. Santana stood silently as Brittany gathered her dark hair and twisted it into a bun, tucking a deep red rose from a bouquet into her hair as well. The two women stood in front of the mirror, neither saying a thing, both lost in their own reveries. Santana's heart caught when she noticed that Brittany was wearing a white tank top and black yoga pants. She opened her mouth, but Brittany spoke.

"You're breathtaking San, but you're heartbreaking too." Brittany was barely whispering now. "I can't be your moh." Their eyes met in the mirror. "I can't be your anything anymore. I love you. So I have to go, my heart hurts too much." She wiped a tear from Santana's cheek and breathed softly into her ear, "Have a life that's as beautiful as you are" Their eyes met once more in the shining mirror, and each saw the other's reflection, all of the curves, the arches, the movements they knew so well. But something was different, something foreign, something neither girl had experienced in the other's presence before. Now they both recognized it in their best friend; a shattered heart. Santana closed her eyes, and took a ragged breath. When she opened them again, blurred with tears, Brittany was gone. This time she was the one to leave. In her place was a battered yellow scrapbook. 'Dream Wedding' the stickers read. Santana ran her hand over the cover, feeling where the glitter had fallen off hand drawn hearts, leaving only glue-prints, where felt tiaras and flowers had been worn away, reading the memories like brail. She turned slowly through the pages, savoring them, savoring this piece of Brittany. Each page was filled with dreams, lace, and Santana. One page was full of wedding dresses; half we're glittery, full skirted, and full of light-catching beading. It was labeled "B". The other half was full of elegant, slim skirted dresses, in creams and pale pinks, labeled "S". Another page was filled with dried daisies. Santana remembered making this page with Brittany. They were in 8th grade, discussing wedding flowers, and Brittany wanted daisies. Quinn was there too, and she had rolled her eyes.

"Nobody uses _daisies _for a wedding B, that's stupid."

Brittany had quietly thrown away all the pictures of daisies she had cut out from magazines, and replaced them with roses and lilies, flowers Quinn had deemed appropriate. Santana noticed and that night, she came back to Brittany's with a bouquet of freshly picked daisies from her mother's garden.

"Daisies aren't stupid B. They're beautiful and unique, just like you." They had torn out all the pictures of the roses from Brittany's book, and Santana had taught Brittany how to dry flowers.

Santana smiled softly, reliving memory after memory until she reached the last page. "Oh B" she breathed. The one picture of them kissing, of them together, and Brittany had given it to her. Santana traced the edges of the Polaroid. In the picture, Brittany's hair was blowing in the wind, toward Santana, and their hair mixed together, blonde and deep brown whirled together. Brittany was leaning back, almost out of the frame, because Santana was pressing against her, Santana's eyes were closed, but Brittany's blue eyes were open in surprise, and even with their lips morphed together, it was easy to see both girls were smiling.

"Your champagne Ms. Chang?" An attendant entered the room.

"It's still Miss Lopez" Santana answered quietly.


	10. Chapter 10end

**A/N **bum bum bum the last chapter! Yeah! I just want to thank everyone who read/reviewed this story, your support has been amazing. Thanks for sharing this sometimes sad-centric journey with me, Santana, and Brittany.

Quinn ran a comb through her hair again, rearranged the flowers on the table for the third time and re-double checked the cranberry muffins in the oven. Puck was supposed to arrive any minute. She couldn't believe she was getting this nervous about seeing him. It had been years. By now he should just be an old fling from high school. She shouldn't want to impress him. Rachel had said that it was probably just lingering feelings she'd always have for him because of Beth. Quinn hoped so. She heard a soft knock on her door and jumped.

"Coming!" she yelped, her voice just a little too high to come across relaxed and breezy, which was what she wanted the whole tone of this evening to be. She checked herself in the mirror one last time, took a deep breath, and opened the door.

Well, Puck thought as he eyed her over, Quinn still looks like she belongs in the 50's. Her hair was curled around her face, and she was wearing a light pink dress with a high collar and a skirt that sort of…poofed. She smiled at him, and he began noticing her face. Her skin was still creamy and clear, her eyes were bright, and she wasn't wearing much, if any, makeup. That's good, he noted silently, Beth would keep her mom's looks as she grew. She was gesturing him in, and he stopped analyzing which features she would hand down to their daughter. It was good to see her again.

Quinn felt herself babbling slightly as she led him to her living room. She shut her mouth and the only noise were her white kitten heels clacking on the wood floors. They sat down and faced each other. Puck had grown in the six years since she last saw him. The most noticeable difference was his hair, no longer in his signature Mohawk, or even shaved, it was in a conservative buzz cut. There were slight bags under his eyes, like he hadn't slept in days. Though he had kept his overall built silhouette, it was evident that he didn't work out as much as he used to. He was wearing black slacks and a deep purple button down shirt tucked in, and she could see the telltale bulge of a blackberry in his pocket. He had turned corporate, she thought ruefully. Puck cleared his throat and she was brought back into the awkwardness of the present situation. She crossed her legs primly.

"If you wanna get laid in the near future, you might need to loosen a button there Betty Crocker"

Quinn smiled, at least everything wasn't different. "The way I dressed didn't deter you"

Puck snorted, smiling too. "Quinn, _nothing_ can deter me"

The pair laughed, and Quinn decided it was now or never. "So" she started, "Where have you been for the last six years"

Puck sighed and ran a hand through his buzz cut. "I've just been working my ass off not to be a Lima loser. I high tailed it outta there after graduation, got a job in finance, bought an apartment, starting wearing dress shoes and" he gestured to himself "now it's my life."

"I've tried contacting you before. When Beth turned two, three, and now she's eight"

He rubbed his eyes "I know, I'm sorry. I was busy, I thought she wouldn't know if I was there for her second or third birthday party."

Quinn tilted her head. "And for her fourth, fifth, and sixth? When all the sudden you went off the map. When your number went out of service."

"I changed phones, changed numbers, I forgot to re-add you as a contact. I just kinda let everything associated with Lima slip away"

"Even your daughter?" Quinn said harshly, leaning forward.

"Quinn!" Puck met her eyes "We're not her parents. YOU gave her up remember? I wanted her Quinn. I wanted that beautiful girl. Don't patronize me for doing what you told me to"

Quinn's head fell into her hands. "I'm sorry" she mumbled. "You're right. You didn't need to be here waiting all the time for Shelby to need a fucking babysitter like I do."

Puck reached out and rubbed her back and whispered. "It's okay Quinn, Beth's lucky to have you"

Quinn lifted her head up slowly. "She doesn't need me though. She doesn't love me, she doesn't ache every time we say goodbye, every time she tells a story about 'mommy' or what her room looks like at 'home' or that she learned how to spell her last name, C-o-r-c-o-r-a-n." She forcefully wiped a tear from her face, "Maybe you have the right idea. I shouldn't be so close to her and her real life."

Puck stayed silent, handing her a kleenex from the side table.

"Anyway, Beth wants to meet you."

Puck nodded. "Alright, when?" Quinn shrugged.

"Well she's away this weekend, she's going to Nashville with Shelby, but I think she's free next week. You know what, she's six, I think she can fit you in"

He smiled tightly, "I thought I was going to see her this weekend."

Quinn noticed the tone in his voice. "What does it matter? Just wait a couple more days. If things go well, you can see her every other weekend; Shelby said that Beth would love that. Rachel has actually started making a schedule-"

"Wait!" Puck shouted. "Did anyone even think to ask me before planning out my life? Did anyone stop to think that maybe I can't drop everything for a daughter I haven't even met yet?"

Quinn blinked, and tilted her head. "Oh my word Puck" she whispered, noticing for the first time the wide gold band circling his ring finger. "You're married."

Puck exhaled loudly. "Yeah, I'm married, her name's Leah. I have kids too. A boy and twin baby girls."

Quinn sat in shock. "Oh" she breathed.

Puck nodded. "I can't just pick up and leave every other weekend. I can't just become a full fledged father to Beth, who lives 4 and a half hour away from my real family, the family I made out of my choice."

"I'm sure you could bring your kids with you, maybe even Leah. I know that if I was married, or involved with someone, I'd want them to get to know Beth, that they'd want to know her."

Puck sprang to his feet. "She doesn't know Quinn!" he yelled. "She doesn't know about Beth, okay?"

Quinn gasped. "What? Puck, this is your daughter!"

"No! This is Shelby's daughter, and you know what, I've spent six years trying to escape Lima and everything that went with it, trying to become a good man. I've finally found happiness. I'm not screwing it up."

Quinn stood up too, her face inches from his. Her voice got dangerously quiet. "So you're just going to lie to your wife, to deny the existence of another human, one you created?"

"At least I'm not following Beth around like a puppy dog, waiting for her to love me, chaining myself to the past, living alone, sleeping alone, sacrificing everything for a daughter that won't ever need you"

"Get out of my house" she whispered.

"Gladly."

He pivoted and walked out the door, and Quinn collapsed on the ground crying. Eight and a half years ago she had gotten drunk on wine coolers and slept with Noah Puckerman. Eight years ago she had given birth to a seven pound baby girl. Seven years ago she had worked off the baby fat, and the adoption was official. She had thought her life was back to normal. Stupid girl. That drunken night would be with her for the rest of her life. Her phone buzzed, and she realized she had three text messages. One from Rachel, one from her boss, and one from Shelby. She sighed, and opened the message from Shelby, because for the rest of her life, Beth would come first.

3 days later…

Brittany was dancing in her living room. She had pushed all the furniture against the wall and turned her stereo up until it hurt her ears. She was going through the most complex routine she knew, pushing herself harder and harder, hoping that if she worked herself enough she could forget the date on the calendar, forget what was happening in a church 7 blocks from where she pirouetted. She was dimly aware of the blue outside her window as she spun, it was raining. She couldn't stop it, she thought to Santana's wedding. It's okay, San had always loved the rain. Somehow she always seemed fiercer in the rain. She wondered if Mike Chang liked the rain. She squeezed her eyes shut and began moving faster, her movements blurring together until she banged into the fireplace. She slammed her hand down on the stereo, cutting the techno beats. She lay on the floor, head pounding, lungs on fire, breath catching, eyes shut, surrounded by the rain beating against her windows. The rhythm of the drops seeming to sound out her name. Suddenly, there was a new sound. The door. Someone was pounding on the door. Brittany groaned as she sat up, blood rushing from her head. She slowly shuffled to the door, pulled it open, and there she was.

Santana.

Wedding dress muddy on the bottom, curls falling out of her hair, soaking wet, panting, and gorgeous beyond all belief.

"It was you Brittany." She said, voice hurried and catching, and Brittany could just distinguish tears running down her face. "It was always you. It always will be. I was scared. I was scared of what everyone would think, of what would happen, but I can't do it, I can't live without you. Fuck what everybody thinks, It's you. You told me to live a life as beautiful as I am. Britt, the only way my life could ever be beautiful is if you're in it. I'm sorry. I love you." She finished, amber eyes burning into Brittany's.

"Oh." Was all she could utter, before pulling Santana into a bone-crushing hug. Santana laughed against Brittany's shoulder, and Brittany reveled in the feeling of Santana moving against her, fitting into her embrace. The pair rested their foreheads against one another. "I got a job in Seattle." Brittany whispered softly.

Santana didn't hesitate before whispering back "Seattle sounds like fun" Brittany smiled as she felt Santana's words blow across her lips.

"What about your fancy lawyer job?"

"Seattle needs lawyers too. Besides Brittany, you're my future."

"You sure?" Brittany breathed.

Santana nodded against her, "I thought you'd want proof."

She slipped an old folded Polaroid into Brittany's hand.

Brittany beamed, and turned her head to catch Santana's lips, capturing her in a kiss. Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck, and Brittany brought Santana closer to her, still clutching the photograph. Santana kissed the tears off Brittany's face, murmuring to her as Brittany unzipped Santana's wedding dress. Then, seamlessly, finally, easily, Santana stepped out of the wedding dress and into the rest of their lives.


End file.
